1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention resides within the field of food dispensing and water dispensing portable kiosks, bars, and related items. It more particularly involves those types of beverage dispensing carts and portable cafes that are used to provide various fast food items in a portable manner. To this extent it involves the washing and maintenance of food service items and the hands and other portions of a food service operator in order to maintain a degree of cleanliness in the dispensing of food.
2. Prior Art
The prior art with regard to food dispensing and cleanliness pertaining thereto has not been addressed with regard to outdoor and portable food dispensing carts. Such food dispensing carts are becoming more popular in such areas as corporate locations, office environments, malls, and shopping areas. Such food carts are sophisticated at this point wherein they can provide multiple prepared foods and beverages as well as limited food preparation on the cart.
In order to provide such food preparation and cleanliness, the health authorities have generally requested and in many cases demanded that the purveyor of such food have access to health facilities and in particular an area where they can wash their hands. Many times to date, the food dispensing carts had to be in an area where a building with restroom facilities or sinks provided such cleaning and sanitary conditions. As can be appreciated, this created an inconvenience and a problem for those dispensing and purveying food.
This invention solves the problem by providing a portable sink for cleanliness and health. The sink specifically has a fresh water source and a reservoir for the used water which is referred to as gray water. The sink has a faucet with hot and cold running water, the hot water being provided through a heater. Additionally thereto, an electrical outlet provides for heating and pumping of the water on a continuum. Further enhancement, of the overall health facilities provided by the sink is enhanced by a towel dispenser and a soap dispenser.
The entire unit is a portable unit and can be moved on casters or wheels. It is of a light weight plastic material which allows for not only portability but ease of handling. Further to this extent, the invention has ease of maintenance and operating capabilities not known in the prior art.